dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout Jorgenson
Snotlout Jorgenson is one of the two tetartagonists (alongside Hookfang) of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He is one of Hiccup's friends. Background Personality Snotlout is highly arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania causes him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always has some terrible justification. He appears to consider himself the smartest and strongest of the teens and wants to be praised and admired accordingly, despite the others usually considering him an annoying, immature idiot with a colossal ego. His selfishness and egomania cause him to often be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others, and will often put the others down to make himself look better. In interviews, Jonah Hill has said that deep down Snotlout knows he is not the best but still wants to be thought of as such, implying his vainglorious posing is more about overcompensation. He likes to think he can handle everything, but when he can't, he is not above asking for help. He is confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. From the glimpses of his family in the television show, it is easy to see how Snotlout is a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout, is shown to be just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and places great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly causes Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way he is similar to Hiccup, though it is unacknowledged, since Snotlout either keeps it to himself or is in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him. In the television series, one of Snotlout's more outstanding traits is his adversarial relationship with Hiccup, whom he often deliberately disrespects and ridicules. In that he is not unlike Alvin, who did much the same thing to Stoick. Snotlout will regularly attempt to undermine Hiccup in front of the others by trying to appear more knowledgeable or worthy as a leader, but since he is neither of these things, he often just ends up making himself look like an idiot. Snotlout has stated that he thinks of Hiccup and himself as arch-enemies and states that they are not friends, though this view is largely unfounded and not reciprocated in any way by Hiccup, who refers to Snotlout as his friend despite being regularly exasperated by his behavior. Snotlout's antagonism of Hiccup is partially a result of his dislike of authority figures, but is also implied to stem from deep jealousy of Hiccup's standing within the tribe, the respect he receives from the other teens despite being previously being thought of as a runt, and (probably most of all) his close, semi-romantic relationship with Astrid, whom Snotlout has a huge crush on and relentlessly, arrogantly flirts with, despite Astrid being repulsed by him to the point of nausea. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon'' Throughout the movie series, he has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or "ability to block out the sun", though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend Dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on (and is somewhat successful). Although he would often taunt Hiccup over his lack of skill, he never seemed to hold the same level of dislike for him that he did in the books. When Hiccup starts doing well in Dragon Training, Snotlout quickly joins the ranks of his adoring fans. When Hiccup is shown to have survived his encounter with the Red Death, Snotlout actually sheds a tear in relief. ''DreamWorks Dragons'' Snotlout then became one of the main Dragon Trainers at the Berk Dragon Training Academy. His dragon, Hookfang, often disrespects Snotlout, and almost never follows his commands. When the Dragons are exiled, Hookfang is the only one to run away. Despite this, Snotlout has shown that he cares for Hookfang, being particularly relieved when the Dragon - who had seemingly gone mad and was rampaging through the village, to the point where it appeared that Gobber would have to kill him - turned out to merely be suffering from toothache (although he attempted to pass off his enthusiastic hug of Hookfang after the tooth was taken out). Snotlout has proven that in some ways he can back up his boasting. He is usually an able fighter (when not trying to impress the ladies), and he is in very good physical shape. He wins all the Viking based Thawfest Games with relative ease. Only when dragon events are introduced does he struggle. He still wins the Thawfest Games, but only because Hiccup allows him to. Even with Hiccup's good sportsmanship in the end, Snotlout remains completely ungrateful and gloats in his victory. When Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast Island, Snotlout managed to successfully hold his own against an adult Outcast in a fight when armed only with a metal rod (although he still required Toothless's help to defeat his opponent).The stranding on Outcast island forced Hiccup and Snotlout to work together. It was a seriously rough time because both boys were rivals, and Snotlout was intentionally provocative. Eventually Snotlout lost his temper enough to vent hugely hurtful insults at Hiccup and to really unintentionally reveal a slight twinge of envy over Hiccup's popularity and courage. But even after all their fighting, Snotlout was quick to come and aid in Hiccup's rescue. He and Toothless worked well together as a team and saved Hiccup from the Outcasts who had captured him. The episode ended on a very high note for Hiccup and Snotlout with both boys seeming to gain a much greater appreciation for one another. Snotlout was also a bit of a profiteer when he inadvertently stole Changewing eggs, believing they were stones of good fortune. As payment from Mrs. Larson for her stone, Snotlout received her son, Gustav, for the stone. He also acquired a set of axes from Bucket and livestock from other villagers. However, Snotlout was force to give his "stone" and Gustave when he was confronted by Fishlegs, who force him to give it back to the changewing. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Snotlout then took part in Hiccup's Dragon Flight Club after Stoick banned flying. Snotlout was able to spot a Typhoomerang. Snotlout and Hookfang were then able to evade Stoick and Thornado on their way home. Snotlout then saw that the Outcasts were attacking. With Astrid, he was able to force Alvin's changewings back to their Island. Following the Screaming Death's attack, a softer side of Snotlout is demonstrated. Since the Outcast attacks, Snotlout has been training Hookfang constantly, refusing to give him a break as he believes "rest is for the weak", which his father had taught him. However, he works Hookfang so much that the dragon begins to lose his ability to flame up and is dying from exhaustion. Though Snotlout tries to hide it, it becomes apparent that he cares for Hookfang as he begins to cry and worry for him. He was also shown to be concerned when his father told Snotlout that "if our sword is not cutting properly, we sharpen it. But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer, we get a new one", insinuating Snotlout to get a new dragon if Hookfang doesn't recover. When the Bork papers tell of Fireworm Island, Snotlout rushes over with the rest of the Dragon Training Academy to figure out a solution to Hookfang's exhaustion and discovers a cave of Fireworms and fire-combs. He is willing to risk his life to steal a piece of fire-comb and incur the wrath of the Fireworm Queen in the hopes that having Hookfang eating the fire-comb will help him recover his flames. Hookfang ultimately gives the fire-comb back to the Fireworm Queen to protect Snotlout from her wrath, and the Fireworm Queen restores his flames. Snotlout rejoices and decides to take it easy until Hookfang fully recovers (stating that his dad knew nothing about dragons) but Hookfang begins to flip Snotlout in the air, demonstrating that he has fully recovered. Snotlout spends most of his screen time flirting with Astrid; however, it seems that the point had been partly get a rise out of her, as he appears both disturbed and grossed out when she pretends to flirt back in an overly sweet manner. Snotlout, despite hearing Hiccup command a retreat in the practice drill, orders Hookfang to shoot gobber's catapult. The catapult malfunctions and shoots at Astrid. After landing, Snotlout shows no regret in almost killing Astrid and doesn't apologize. When Hiccup "grounds" him, he shows anger and flies off on Hookfang to an island and is attacked by the Screaming Death, and gets knocked unconscious. The villagers celebrate when they assume he is dead, but groan when Snotlout awakens briefly to claim he had captured Alvin the Treacherous. Snotlout yet again defied Hiccup's commands and repeated his mistake, but freeing the Screaming Death's mother from Dagur in the process. He later admitted to Hiccup that he was being reckless. Hiccup, having learned of the destruction of Stoick and Alvin the Treacherous's friendship, assured Snotlout that he had only been trying to do the right thing and cancelled his suspension from the Dragon Academy. The two boys soon shook hands and became friends in the end. ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' Following the defeat of Dagur and Alivn's truce, Snotlout and the other riders then had a little contest to see who could gather the most sheep. Snotlout then got the entire village to get Hiccup to have dragon races instead of the Regatta. However, during one of the races, Snotlout causes Astrid to crash and break her arm. Snotlout then gets Hiccup to continue the races. Following the first official race, Snotlout and the twins thought they had won when they got the black sheep. However, it is revealed that they cheated and lose the match to Hiccup and Fishlegs. Snotlout then built the Sheep Launcher for the Dragon Races. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' In this movie, Snotlout has apparently gave up on Astrid, as she is officially with Hiccup, and started to hit on Ruffnut along with, for some weird reason, Fishlegs. He has grown up, looking more like his father, and seems to be a bit less arrogant and obnoxious. ''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' Coming Soon! Relationships Hookfang Hookfang is a lot like his owner, always being reckless and wild. It may seem like he doesn't respect Snotlout, always hitting him with parts of his body (mostly his tail), but deep down Hookfang does love Snotlout. Hookfang and Snotlout were each willing to risk their lives to protect each other from the Fireworm Queen. This shows that the two are very close. Hookfang always teases, by biting and slapping him, in order to get back at him, or hide his affection for him. Despite their bond, he wasn't willing to die alongside Snotlout by getting buried alive. Its possible that he knows that Hookfang quite being like this for having stubborn personalty its his way not showing to be like other dragons softer side as Snoulout does with his friends. Snotlout also showed he was worried for Hookfang's well being in the second film, where he even ignored a chance to hug Ruffnut and instead ran to hug his dragon. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Snotlout has been known for his conflict between him and Hiccup. This conflict was especially seen when Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless were caught in a storm and ended up on Outcast Island. Snotlout seemed to show jealously, stating that Hiccup was the one who 'killed the Red Death' and the one who had 'the metal leg'. Deep down, Snotlout has a difficult-to-see respect for Hiccup. In Gift of the Night Fury, when Toothless finally returned, Snotlout was very happy to see the two friends reunited. By the end of Cast Out II, Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to have resolved their differences and became friends, Snotlout saving him and shaking his hand. This is further supported by the fact that in How To Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout no longer hits on Astrid, respecting the fact that Hiccup is now her boyfriend. Heather Snotlout, like Fishlegs and Tuffnut, constantly tried to impress Heather, having a minor crush on her. Trying to show that he and his dragon was better than Hiccup and Toothless, he seemingly failed after Hookfang flew off. However, like with Astrid, he only liked Heather for her looks. He even claimed that as he found her, he would get to keep her, not taking into consideration that she was a person. To find out more about Hookfang, Heather described him as being the most impressive, most likely to try and get Snotlout into telling her dragon secrets. Snotlout, however, stated that he knew this already. Snotlout outwardly showed signs of annoyance at Heather's interest in Hookfang, raising his voice before changing the subject, wanting to talk about him and her instead and how he 'saved her life'. Spitelout Jorgenson Snotlout supposedly fears his dad, who in turn, constantly pressurises and undermines his son. Snotlout is shown to respect his father deeply, though their relationship is fairly rocky. Although afraid of him, Snotlout seems to want to earn some form of approval from his dad. Spitelout always puts huge pressure on Snotlout, which could, in turn, explain Snotlout's overall behavior. This was demonstrated during the Thawfest games, where Spitelout was very disappointed in Snotlout, even slightly threatening. This was because the Jorgenson clan had won every Thawfest so far, and he did not want his own son being the first to lose. However, after Hiccup allowed Snotlout to win, Spitelout was shown to proud of his son, letting him sit on his shoulder whilst the crowd cheered. Later, in Race to Fireworm Island, Spitelout's view of others and things in general are revealed, revealing that he thinks and has taught Snotlout that 'rest is for the weak', and that he views dragons as nothing more then simple weapons. This was proven when Spitelout compared Hookfang to a sword, saying that if a sword can't be sharpened any longer, you have to get a new one. Snotlout was shocked by this, his father not seeming to care about Hookfang's condition. At the end of the episode, when Hookfang is better again, Snotlout claims that his father is wrong and knows nothing about Dragons. By the time of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout has seemingly let go his fear for his Father's disappointment of him. Spitelout is even shown to be smiling when Snotlout allows the twins to score points. Gustav Larson In Gem of a Different Color, Gustav's mother, Mrs. Larson, traded Gustav to Snotlout in exchange for a 'Stone of Good Fortune', which was actually a Changewing egg. Gustav quickly took a liking to Snotlout, and become quickly his assistant and 'Tiny Snotlout'. When Snotlout was convinced he was going to die, he trained Gustav to become his successor, which eventually led to getting his own Dragon, Fanghook. Gustav seems to admire and respect Snotlout. However, he is also shown teasing him a lot, as was seen in Frozen. Astrid Hofferson Snotlout has a major crush on Astrid in the series and first film, and is shown to flirt a lot with her. However, this crush is one-sided, seeing how Astrid always ends up either mocking, ignoring or hurting him. Snotlout probably likes her for her looks and fighting abilities, rather then her personality. However, when Hookfang was unwell and Snotlout was attempting to cover up his feelings for his dragon, Astrid was quite friendly towards him, showing that she doesn't mind being just friends. By the time of How to Train Your Dragon 2, he has transferred his affections onto Ruffnut and no longer hits on Astrid since she and Hiccup have been in a relationship for a while. This seems to have improved their relationship as they are friendly conversing in the beginning of the movie. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston The Twins have been shown to be friends with Snotlout, sometimes helping him with pranks and tricks. However, the three of them also trick and tease one another quite often, as was demonstrated in We Are Family Part I, where Snotlout distracted them with his medal. In Frozen and Fright of Passage, they have been seen teasing and humiliating Snotlout. By How To Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout has transferred his affection to Ruffnut and has been constantly hitting on her, even calling her his "princess", despite Astrid pointing out that she tried to bury him alive for a few hours. Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout is somewhat of a bully towards Fishlegs, much like he does with Hiccup. He often mocks him for his ideas, or dragon knowledge, or sometimes even hurts or intimidates him. Though he eventually gained Fishlegs' respect, at least for a little while, in Gem of a Different Color when Fishlegs went Berserk and successfully intimidated Snotlout into giving him the Changewing egg. In the animated series Dragons Race to the Edge, Snotlout displays romantic affection for Fishlegs in Season 1 episode 5 "Big Man on Berk". He even goes as far as to kiss Fishlegs. Although Snotlout seemed to only feel romantically towards Fishlegs when Fishlegs was hypnotized into thinking he was a courageous hero. When Fishlegs returns to his normal meek state Snotlout is slightly distraught and simple tells Fishlegs they could've had something. Stoick the Vast Although not much is explained, Snotlout seemed to respect his chieftain. Stoick appeared to be in good terms in Snotlout, even though that the latter sometimes caused several mayhems, though not as much as the twins. Snotlout was saddened when Stoick died in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and openly shed tears for his late chieftain. He was among the Vikings to fire a flaming arrow onto Stoick's funeral pyre in his honor. Alvin the Treacherous Like most Berkians, if not all, Snotlout originally hated Alvin. In the beginning, he claimed that he wasn't afraid of the him, even trying to attack him. However, when actually meeting Alvin, he quickly changes his mind and hands over the weapon, a bludgeon that he lost when he was a baby. As the series continued, Snotlout fought the Outcasts alongside with the Riders. In the last episodes of Defenders of Berk, Snotlout was saved by Alvin from the Screaming Death. When Hookfang brought them back to the Isle of Berk, Snotlout claimed to have captured Alvin, before fainting. Later, when Alvin was locked up, he tells Snotlout that the two of them aren't really that different, both being reckless, bold and questioning the authorities of their leaders. He even released Alvin to help to fight of Dagur and his army then later lock him up in the dragon academy. Dagur the Deranged Even though Dagur is evil and almost killed Barf and Belch, Snotlout admired the young Berserker Chieftain greatly. In The Night and the Fury, Snotlout reacts slightly upset when Dagur didn't even remember his name, thinking it's 'Snothat'. His view on Dagur quickly changed, as Dagur become a frequent enemy of the Riders, and Berk in general, and didn't hesitate to fight him. Quotes How To Train Your Dragon *"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" *"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him, or...?" *"So anyway, uh, I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out!" *"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" *"Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this..." *"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, but I don't have time right now! *"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my FACE!" *"I love this plan!" *"Wait... what are you doing?!" *"I can't miss! What's wrong, buddy? Got somethin' in your eye?" Dragons: Riders Of Berk *"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on-- FIRE!!" *"That may work for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little different. When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and-- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?!" "eaten" by Hookfang "See? He dropped it." *"Can someone do that chin scratchy thing?" *"I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hiccup... HELP!!!" *"That is Snotlout Manor, and all I need now is a queen." *"She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior!" *"A conqueror? Come on! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror." turns around "For you, sir." *"Remember, I get to keep her." *"Pig-headed dragon." *"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" *"What are you looking at?" *"I can't lose. I can't lose." *"Go... suck... rocks." *"How long do I have to keep my tongue in here? It's disgusting! I saw Toothless spit in it!" *"Hiccup's so smart. Hiccup's so brave. He killed the Red Death. He trained the dragons. He's got the metal leg!" *"Hookfang! "eaten" by Hookfang I'm still mad at you!" *"No, it's my shiny!" *"Way to go, Hookfang!... Go away, Hookfang!" *"Now that's how you rescue somebody!" Dragons: Defenders Of Berk *"So what am I suppose to do with Hookfang if he can't fly? Do you know what happens when his "Inner Warrior" is caged up?" smacks him with burning tail "THAT is what happens!" *"If we didn't have slow and [[Meatlug|really, really slow]] holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'd have a chance to actually do what we're supposed to be DOING!" *"Hookfang... I'm right here with you. You are not just another sword, Hookfang." *"I just really wanted that yak butter parfait..." *"And while you got your nose buried in the Book of Dragons, I'm out there kicking names and taking butts!" *"BLASSUL SHRIGMOO FRAGGUL!" ("ENOUGH TALK! DAGUR'S ALL MINE!") *"SLARBLURG! SLARBLURG! NORK, NORK, NORK!" ("SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI! OI! OI!") *"I'M GONNA KICK THE BUCKET!" *"Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" *"I don't understand women." *"Snotmare? SNOTMARE?!... I kind of like that!" *"When have we ever started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight? (Hiccup and Astrid look unconvinced) ...Let me rephrase that." *"Come on, Hookfang. Let's go think with our muscles." *"You had me at 'stupid'!" *"I captured him." out *"Unconscious like a fox." *"Never retreat! Never surrender!" How To Train Your Dragon 2 *''a sheep from Fishlegs'' "Oh, I'm sorry Fishlegs! Did you want that?" *"Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do." *''Astrid'' "She's my princess. Whatever she wants, she gets." *''Ruffnut'' "But baby, I grew facial hair for you." * "Black Sheep, baby!" Trivia * Snotlout's voice actor Jonah Hill also voiced Tighten in Megamind. * He served as the Main Antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon video game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 characters Category:Foolish Characters Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Silly Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:How to Train Your Dragon 3 characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon